1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication system and more particularly to a communication system which uses a distribution of propagated energy over a wide frequency spectrum in a manner such as to obtain reliable operation while minimizing interference with propagation of other signals. The system is readily implemented through the use of digital circuitry and is otherwise readily and economically manufacturable.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The prior art includes disclosures of various
types of spread spectrum communication systems which, so far as is known, appear to be quite complicated and expensive and of questionable reliability.